Letters to Inferni and Olympus!
by Hikari-no-Hanran
Summary: Yep: the Underworld and Olympus have hopped on the bandwagon and will respond to your letters! So please send some in; they'll respond! Send in your letters as an OC, canon character, or just yourself! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, I hopped aboard the letter's bandwagon. Mostly out of boredom….and the fact that I still have to do Ch. 3 of ****Hetalia Adventures****…..**

* * *

><p>Inferni: Hi! I'm bored, and on house arrest (you don't need to know why…), so write to me to help me with my boredom!<p>

Olympus: You can write to me too…..

Inferni: And THAT'S my sister Olympus. Wait—why are you even here? I thought you were still pissed about the war I started with Ares.

Olympus: …..I thought I would help you with your boredom.

Inferni: You're here to make sure I don't leave, aren't you.

Olympus: I'm also here to make sure that Russia doesn't come here…..he'd probably bail you out.

Inferni: *swears in many different languages* Ce? Ce e în neregulă cu tine! El este singura persoană care ar face sa ma simt mai bine acum! N-Nu că-mi place pe el sau ceva ... Oh, taci!**†**

Olympus: ...You spent too much time with Romania.

Inferni: Well, he fr**kin raised me, so I don't know if that could have been avoided.

Olympus: ...You could have been raised by someone else...

Inferni: Oh shut up. Anyway, please write to us!

Olympus: Maybe I should have let Caribbean do this...

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! So send in your letters via reviews! Oh, and by the way, Olympus has a personality that's sort of a cross between China and Canada, while Inferni (means Underworld in Latin) is sorta a cross between Russia and Romano (weird, right?). And Caribbean is my best friend's OC (she wanted me to put her in my fanfics), and she'll probably show up eventually.<strong>

**Please keep your letters T, though...**

**Also, translations! Oh, and sorry if they're innacurate; Google Translate will only get you so far.**

**Romanian:**

**Ce****? ****Ce e în neregulă****cu tine****! ****El este****singura persoană****care ar face****sa ma simt****mai bine****acum****! ****N****-****Nu că-mi place ****pe el sau****ceva****...****Oh,****taci! - What? What is wrong with you! He's the only person that would make me feel better right now! N-Not that I like him or anything... Oh shut up!**


	2. Mexico

**Yep! I actually updated this! *does happy dance* Well, I honestly have nothing better to do. Anyway, thank you to ****mexicolover97 ****for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Hola mis amigos! I'm sure it's awful to be under house arrest Inferni! My hermano Norte always ends up in jail. Don't ask what he does just watch the news for Mexico. Russia is such a nice guy. I've been his friend since the Cold i hope ya get outta house arrest soon!<p>

Con Cariño, Mexico

Con Cariño, Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico~<p>

Inferni: Thank you! It sucks! I get so bored without anyone to 'associate' with *coughtorturecoughcough* And to be fair, I didn't know what I was doing would get me in trouble!

Olympus: Thanks for encouraging her. And how could convincing a bunch of people to play Russian Roulette with you _not _get you in trouble?

Inferni: I should have covered my tracks better…

Olympus: You are way too violent

Inferni: You're too much of a killjoy

But yeah, I've heard about what's going on in Mexico. You must be having a hard time.

Olympus: I hope your situation get's better

Inferni: And y-yeah, Russia is a nice guy… We've been friends for a while…..

Olympus: Why are you blushing?

Inferni: ANNOUNCE IT TO THE WORLD, WHY DON'T YOU!

Olympus: Well, I announced it to Mexico.

Inferni: You suck Olympus. Oh yes, the Cold War. THAT was entertaining, though I was sorta disappointed by the lack of total destruction…..

Olympus: You are messed up. I can't believe we're related.

Inferni: Well, I AM the Underworld…..

And thanks, but I'll be stuck in here for a while TT_TT

Olympus: For six months, right?

Inferni: RUSSIAN ROULETTE SHOULDN'T BE ILLEGAL!

Olympus: ….This is why I'm happy that big brother Greece raised me…

Inferni: Anyway, bye Mexico

Olympus: Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I feel like that sucked. And yes, you shouldn't convince people to play Russian Roulette with you, you'll get convicted of involuntary manslaughter. <strong>

**Oh yes, and I don't own Hetalia! I forgot to mention that…..**

**Hasta la Pasta~**


	3. Mexico 2

**Yes, I'm updating twice in one day. I would have put it up sooner, but I was watching Paint It White. So, here's Mexico again!**

* * *

><p>Mexico:Olympus ayi i just wanted ta know...if i take USA to esocialize would you help me tell him not to call him self America? for goodness sake! America is the continent! oh and si its difficult living in a place with this much chaos. But then again i always fight with myself or my bro Norte. Inferni you shouldnt play russian rollet my bro played it once and got caught and put in jail. i hada bail him out.<p>

Norte:shuddup Mexi youre such a pain!always telling me'' please stop the cartail its affecting me'' ''if you dant stop ima die.'' Youre such a whinin baby!

Mexico:At least im not dead.

Norte: shuddup!

Mexico:or at least i wasnt killed by an idiot like USA you call me a whinin baby i'm not the one that whinned throught our war of independence!I'm half sane cause the load of stuff that happened to ME not YOU! ME!I apoligize for the fight oh and don't go insane Olympus [shiver]God help me!

* * *

><p>Dear Mexico,<p>

Olympus: Yes, I will. He's so annoying! He calls himself the hero but never DOES anything!

Inferni: Caribbean calls him "American Idiot". Very accurate, and she had a field day when Green Day made that album…

And Russian Roulette is fun! Russia taught me how to play it a while ago. Norte, you need to knock it off with the cartels! It's worse than the mafia! Romano is always complaining about how they take advantage of him.

Olympus: Wow, never thought you would say that…..

Inferni: Well, Hades is also complaining that too many people are going in. Dealing with all those souls is giving him a headache. And me too, since he sometimes makes me manage them.

Olympus: ….of course. And Norte, you need to leave your poor sister alone. I know how it feels to have a destructive sibling *glares at Inferni*

Inferni: Oh shut up. Anyway, you got killed by Ame—I mean USA? Dude, what is WRONG with you? That guy can't beat Sealand at video games! AND he can't watch _Saw_ without getting traumatized!

Olympus: Don't worry, we don't mind. And of course I'll help, us SANE ones need to stick together.

Inferni: Hey! I'm plenty sane!

Olympus: Maybe ONCE, but you've spent too much time with Russia.

Inferni: *dark aura* Leave Russia out of this, his history has been hard on him.

Olympus: Oh, so you care?

Inferni: N-No, of course not!

Olympus: Of course you don't. Anyway, see you later Mexico! And we'll team up later!

Inferni: Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Hopefully it didn't completely suck. Anyway, keep sending in your reviews! Hasta la Pasta~<strong>


	4. Siberia and European Russia

**Wow, three updates in one night. I'm on a flippin roll! Anyway, here's an anonymous reviewer by the name of Antonia Ivanevna Braginski. Thanks for sending in your letter!**

* * *

><p>Prvyet, Inferni and Olympus!<p>

Antonia (Siberia): Dad had me and European Russia send you letters!

Alexander (E. Russia): And even before you ask, no, I'm not Russia...

Antonia: Don't ask about him. He annoyed that I beat him in a drinking contest.

Alexander: Well, at least we don't play Russian Roulette anymore. I swear, you, Romania, and South Korea rigged that game.

Antonia: Don't blame the innocent. (Even though we so aren't.)

Alexander: So I heard you got grounded? What did you do? Have a gun fight in the center of a restaurant?

Antonia: Why do you keep bringing that up?

Alexander: And I gonna end the letter here.

~Antonia and Alexander Braginski

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia and Alexander,<p>

Inferni: Tell your dad thanks for me! And also tell him to send me vodka! I'm almost out and there's nothing better to do here than get drunk!

Olympus: YOU ARE NOT GETTING DRUNK AGAIN!

Inferni: D**n, don't be suck a fr**kin killjoy

Olympus: And you don't be such a psychopath…

Inferni: Hey, I take offense to that! I'm a sociopath! They actually have brains, you know. Heh, and funny you should mention Russian Roulette….that's how I got placed under house arrest…. And I didn't rig that! Romania probably did. He might have raised me, but he can be childish sometimes... And don't worry, I wouldn't blame fellow 'innocents' *evil smirk*

Olympus: I still can't believe you convinced those poor people to play that.

Inferni: Hey, it's their fault! Oh, and I _did _have a gun fight in the center of a restaurant. But if that's also an MCR reference…Russia has raised you well. Though I wonder why he would let you listen to American music…..

Olympus: Please, they probably don't listen to your emo music.

Inferni: D**n, you sound just like Caribbean! My Chemical Romance is _not…_okay, maybe it is. A little.

Olympus: I think I'll end this letter here too. Bye!

Inferni: See you two later!

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like that was both short and sucky. Anyway, keep sending me your reviews! I'll try to respond as soon as possible! Hasta la Pasta~<strong>


End file.
